


Stray

by LadyHibiscus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Gen, Hurt Bilbo, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHibiscus/pseuds/LadyHibiscus
Summary: Beorn finds a strange little creature in the woods and takes it home.





	

The little creature pushed itself further into the fallen log. Beorn smelled blood and fear. The little being began speaking nervously in a foreign tongue. Holding out bloodied hands as if to shoo him away. Beorn was having none of it. Bears are made for digging so he dug into the log and pulled the creature out with his teeth. 

The creature screamed and tried to get out of the his paws. Beorn huffed and gave him a look of "really?" The tiny creature panted and held still; still terrified but petrified like a caught rabbit. 

He nuzzled it with his snout. The little creature ran hot with fever and blood was splattered across his being. Beorn could smell Orc on him as well. Orcs were in the area. He growled. The creature whimpered a frightened noise. Beorn wondered which would be less scary to the tiny being; his naked human form or his giant bear form? The fact there were orcs in the area made the decision for him. 

Beorn nodded and picked it up by the scruff of it's coat like a naughty pup before trotting off into the woods towards home. 

He smelled salt. The little one was crying. He didn't want that but there was really not much to be done at the moment. They were almost there so he sped up the pace somewhat. 

They passed the gates of his home and his friends came out to greet him. He dropped the small creature on the ground but it didn't move. It's eyes were glazed and unfocused. 

Worried, he transformed into his human form, (being naked in front of others no longer bother him) and lifted the creature again. He ordered the dogs and the wolves to scout the boundaries for orcs and the rest to fill the tub. He shook the creature gently and spoke softly to it; letting it know it was safe and that he wasn't going to hurt it. 

He stripped the little creature of his breeches and the creature whimpered; snapping back to itself somewhat. The appearance of his genitals proclaimed the creature male. 

It clung weakly to it's jacket but Beorn saw a deep gnash that ran all along his ribs. The jacket was gently extracted leaving him naked. 

His small figure quivered violently. He tried to cover himself frantically. He moved to get up and run and even got a few paces away before Beorn caught him and held him still. He heaved with his cries and babbled in his language and screamed when Beorn touched his wounds. The creature struggled to get away but Beorn held it still. It twisted and cried until it exhausted itself and went limp. 

Beorn understood that he was weak, hurt and scared. He hummed to him and stroked his hair and spoke calmly; trying to calm him down.  
"Hush little one. Shhh. It's ok. It's ok now. You are hurt. I'm going to help you. Lie still for a moment."

Beorn put a salve on his ribs to clean them of the oncoming infection and lifted him to the bath.  
"There now. That wasn't so bad. I'm taking you to the tub. You are filthy and that will hinder your ability to get better."

He climbed in with him. The water was lightly scented and warm. The little one now clung to him, frightened of the water. Beorn just held him and began scrubbing him clean. 

He pulled him into his lap and began to soap up his hair. Slowly the creature began to relax. He curled up into his chest. Beorn looked at his tiny face. He really was an adorable little creature. He was neither a dwarf nor an elf or a man. He looked lovelier than all combined. He stroked the little one's hair gently. No beard he mused. Maybe he's still a child. 

He was saddened at the thought. Who would hurt such a sweet looking child?

The little one eventually fell asleep and snored lightly. 

He drained the tub, reapplied more salve to the little one's wounds and wrapped them both up in blankets before moving them to lay in front of the fireplace. He always liked to stay close to his rescues during their first night in case they had trouble adjusting. 

The little one trembled on the floor before retching pitifully. Beorn reached for him and the little one flinched and it curled in on itself. Beorn fetched a bowl of water before sitting him upright on his lap. 

He encouraged him to drink before laying him back down and tucking him in the best of blankets. He cleaned up the mess and left a bucket nearby in case of future mishaps. He seemed calmer and fell back asleep very quickly. 

The canines returned with their report. Orcs were patrolling their woods and coming closer to their walls. Beorn ordered all the doors but shut and that the night birds stay on alert. 

Beorn transformed back into his bear form and curled up in front of the fire. His home was safe for tonight but tomorrow he has to prepare.


End file.
